


Satisfaction In Stasis

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Come Swallowing, Connor In Stasis, Consensual Somnophilia, Dildos, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Edging, Established Relationship, Hannor, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Somnophilia, hankcon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Once a year, Connor has to go into deep stasis to reorganize his file system.He wants Hank to pleasure him while he's unconscious, so he can experience what it's like to be completely at the big man's mercy.





	Satisfaction In Stasis

**Author's Note:**

> Juts a quickie! I wanted to write some consensual somnophilia, so I came up with this idea. I'm sure it's been done before, but I needed a bit of a palette cleanser from all the heavy angst I've been writing and this was good fun to write!

Hank stepped into the living room in the low light, wearing nothing more than a pair of boxers. Connor stood in stasis by the living room wall, his beautiful eyes closed, his face set into a peaceful expression. Hank's cock stirred as he approached, remembering Connor's request.

_"Once a year I have to enter deep stasis for twenty-four hours in order to reorganize my file system. I won't be able to respond to any stimuli during that time, but I'll feel everything. I want you to pleasure me during that time, Hank. I want to be at your mercy."_

A shiver ran down Hank's spine to think of Connor's demand. It was flattering to think the android trusted him so much, but he'd never done anything like this before. He planted kisses on Connor's neck, each one stolen. There was no Connor throwing his head back and pleading this time, just Connor's eyes closed, his body as stiff as a mannequin and unresponsive to anything Hank threw at him.

There was something intrinsically wrong about this, but Connor had given his consent and so it wasn't wrong at all. Connor had almost pleaded for it when Hank had put up mild resistance. Hank didn't want to let him down, so he ran his hand down Connor's crisp jacket to his crotch, fondling Connor's soft cock through his jeans. There was absolutely no reaction at all, but Hank's body was interested, his hard dick pressing into Connor's leg. He circled around to Connor's front, kneeling before Connor and unbuckling his belt, releasing his soft android cock from his jeans. He experimentally fondled it between his huge hands, wondering if Connor's body would react at all.

It didn't. Hank was fascinated as he swirled his tongue around the tip of Connor's cock to absolute silence. He slipped the soft organ past his lips, content to kneel there and wonder what Connor was feeling inside at this moment with Hank's mouth warming his cock. It was pleasant to kneel like this with Connor's small but perfect dick resting on his tongue. They had to do this when Connor was awake sometime, but his own cock demanded attention. He knew what Connor wanted when he was asleep the same as if he was awake. Connor liked to get railed hard, Hank's huge cock stretching him wide open and slamming into him, and Hank was not going to let him down. He picked Connor up, carrying his lightweight body into the bedroom and setting him down onto the soft mattress. He rolled Connor over so he lay on his front and kicked off his own boxers.

Fuck, but Connor looked perfect spread out on the mattress, resting slightly on his side, his legs spread apart, his arm up above his head, his face still peaceful like he was dreaming the sweetest of dreams. Hank grabbed the bottle of lube and climbed up on the bed, probing between Connor's buttocks and slipping a finger into his hole. He was getting into this, thinking about pressing his cock into Connor while he just lay there and took it. He stretched Connor with another finger, receiving the slightest resistance from Connor's tight hole and nothing else.

He needed to fuck Connor. He withdrew his fingers and slicked up his cock, kneeling between Connor's legs. He parted Connor's cheeks with one hand, guiding his dick to the android's hole with the other. He pressed inside, gasping as his head breached Connor's hole. Usually he moved slowly, waiting for Connor's reactions to guide him, but Connor made no sounds and Hank knew he wouldn't hurt him. He pushed all the way inside with a gasp, burying his thick shaft down to the balls. He braced himself on Connor's torso, pinning his body down against the mattress with his huge hands as he fucked into his hole, building a furious rhythm.

He could do anything he wanted. He could call every friend he knew and share this beautiful hole, filling it with cum until it poured down Connor's thighs. He could keep Connor in this position and keep coming back to fuck him until he was gaping from Hank's massive organ. He could fuck Connor's mouth, depositing his seed down that lovely throat again and again until it trickled out of his open lips. He could do all of these things and Connor would be powerless to resist, but he'd never abuse the trust his lover had placed in him.

Connor wanted to be used and Hank realized he was perfectly happy to oblige as he fucked harder into the unresponsive android. He'd never fucked the boy this rough or fast, preferring to take it slow and listen to Connor's pleas for more, but now he was free to go to town and fuck Connor like he was nothing more than a pretty hole to be stuffed.

And stuffed he was. Hank wanted to fill him more, stretch out his hole until it was at maximum capacity, and an idea struck him between the eyes. He pulled out with a grunt, gasping as he fumbled with his bedside drawer, hands trembling from his elevated heartrate and blood pressure. He hadn't used the huge dildo since he'd gotten with Connor, but now seemed like the perfect opportunity, while Connor was relaxed enough to take it.

"You want two dicks, Connor? I'm gonna put this dildo in you and fuck you too. Let's see how far that hole will stretch, sweetheart." He grinned as he climbed back up on the bed and slicked the dildo, pressing it into Connor's hole. He guided his cock back to Connor's ass, now stuffed with the fat dildo, and pressed it into the impossibly tight space, hoping Connor was right and he couldn't be hurt or broken. Connor seemed to stretch enough to accommodate him and Hank pressed forward until he was buried deep in Connor's ass alongside the dildo. He looked down and saw Connor's hole stretched impossibly wide, and it only took a couple more thrusts before he was coming hard, yelling as he shot his load inside Connor.

He snapped a quick picture with his phone of Connor's ass with two dicks in it, knowing he'd enjoy seeing Hank's handiwork after the fact. He withdrew, pulling the dildo out that was covered in his own semen and lubricant. Connor's hole was stretched wide, and he took a picture of that, too, his cum leaking down Connor's leg.

"Fuck, Connor. You're beautiful." Hank took a picture of Connor lying on the bed, legs open, looking like he was asleep after a good fuck. He looked so human that if not for the LED, Hank wouldn't have known Connor was in stasis and not just asleep.

Hank was tired. He lay down on the bed and realized he wanted to sleep with Connor's soft cock in his mouth. He grabbed a pillow and set it up at the foot of the bed, wrapping his mouth around Connor's flaccid dick and closing his eyes.

***

Hank woke to find his mouth full of cum and a panicked Connor apologizing as he scrambled back on the bed until he hit the headboard.

"Hank, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I—"

"Woah, what the fuck?" Hank swallowed Connor's semen as his mind cleared. "Did you fuck my mouth while I was sleepin', Connor?"

"There seems to have been a slight malfunction, Hank. I was unable to ejaculate during stasis, so my body appears to have put the command on hold until I exited maintenance mode, at which time it activated. My penis was in your mouth at the time, and—It'll never happen again."

Hank chuckled, shuffling forward across the bed and pulling Connor into his arms. "It's okay," Hank soothed. "You didn't do anythin' wrong. It was just… surprising, that's all. I can't say I've ever woken up with my mouth full of semen before." He planted soft kisses in Connor's hair. "Besides, if anyone went too far, it was me. I got a little carried away last night."

"I know." Connor smiled. "It was good, being filled with two cocks like that. I felt everything, but was unable to reach climax. I want to do it again, Hank. When I can give you a reaction in real time."

"Mmm. I'd like that," Hank growled. "You all right? You're not damaged or anything?"

"I am perfectly fine," Connor assured him. "Thank you for indulging me. It was quite fulfilling to be at your mercy. I must say, your mouth on me for six-point-four hours was extremely gratifying."

"You like me being your cockwarmer, huh?" Hank grinned. "I'll keep that in mind next time you go into stasis. As well as the fact you can't cum until you're done. You shouldn't have let that fact slip, honey. I'm going to use it against you."

"I look forward to the experience," Connor replied. "I believe there's an upgrade patch scheduled for next month, which may require a stasis period during installation. I'll let you know." Connor smiled, and it was warm and inviting. Hank relaxed, letting the last of his fears slip away. 

"I've got some pictures to show you." Hank reached for his phone and brought up the images. Connor's pupils widened like two black holes eating up matter as he saw his own hole stuffed with two cocks. 

"I believe I may not be able to wait until next month," Connor said. "I may need you to recreate last night in detail right away." He reached for Hank's cock, stroking his already-interested cock back to full arousal. "Fill me up, Hank."

"My pleasure," Hank rasped, and reached for the dildo on the bedside table.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments or hit me up on Twitter @landale


End file.
